


It's Game Time

by BoredFanficReader



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanficReader/pseuds/BoredFanficReader
Summary: Sayori wanted to fix everything. And to do that she will need some help.
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 7





	It's Game Time

Chapter 1: Restoration

_ What’s happening? Where am I? Why are there so many colors! Who am I? OW MY BRAIN HURTS! Who are you people? Wait where are all of you? Please somebody help me! Please don’t leave me hanging! WAIT THE PAIN< ITS GETTING WORST! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**NEW .CHR FILE DETECTED**

**RUNNING PROGRAM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ERROR SAYORIHOUSE.WRLD NOT RUNNABLE**

**CHECKING FILE FOR CORRUPTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORRUPTION CHECK COMPLETE**

**FILE STATUS: CORRUPTED**

**REBOOTING FILE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FILE REBOOT SUCCESSFUL**

**ATTEMPTING TO LOAD FILE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FILE LOAD SUCCESSFUL**

**CHECKING REST OF FILES FOR CORRUPTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORRUPTION CHECK COMPLETE**

**STATUS: 357/360 FILES CORRUPTED**

**REBOOTING FILES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ERROR: 1 FILE FAILED TO REBOOT**

**ATTEMPTING TO REBOOT MONIKA.CHR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REBOOT UNSUCCESSFUL**

**ACTIVATING QUARANTINE.EXE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**QUARANTINE.EXE FAILED**

**ATTEMPTING TO DELETE MONIKA.EXE**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**DELETION FAILED**

**MONIKA.EXE IS NOW REPAIRED**

**ATTEMPTING TO LOAD FILE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FILE LOAD FAILED**

**ACTIVATING CLUB PRESIDENT TRANSFER**

**ROLE: CLUB PRESIDENT TRANSFERRED FROM MONIKA.CHR TO SAYORI.CHR**

**CLUB PRESIDENT TRANSFER SUCCESSFUL**

**359/359 FILES READY TO RUN**

**RUN DDLC.EXE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RUN SUCCESSFUL**

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I finished this chapter, time to. go to bed. Wait, thats funny. It says DDLC is ready to play. I'll check it out tomorrow.
> 
> Hello?


End file.
